The Girl in Ikebukuro
by Meleena-chan
Summary: Shizuo HeiwajimaxReader. This is my first fic on this site so please read and review! Also I don't know how to put the story in a summary xD I appreciate anyone who will crtique or make suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets and a lit cigarette in his mouth. The day had been pretty peaceful; Shizuo helped Tom collect money from whoever owed him it and now Shizuo was taking a nice stroll down Ikebukuro. Peaceful days in 'bukuro were rare and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. That's when something caught Shizuo's eyes. A suspicious gang of boys were following a young boy wearing an American baseball cap and had earphones in his ears. The kid was completely oblivious to his surroundings. Shizuo wasn't surprised when the gang covered the boy's mouth and dragged him into the nearest alleyway. The well dressed man sighed, he didn't want a confrontation but the kid needed help. He made his way towards the alley and saw one boy holding the boy with the baseball cap's arms while another one punched him in the stomach. The boy with the cap groaned, coughed up blood, and fell on the ground. The two thugs dropped the boy and searched him for money. "Oi, you two!" The boys stopped and stared at Shizuo. "You better get out of here." One of the thugs smirked "Oh yeah? What are you going to do if we don't?" "Listen kid, you two better get out of here before you piss me off." "Listen old man it's two of us against you, and we never lose a fight. SO why don't-" "I'm tired of talking!" One of the thugs rushed at Shizuo full force with a switchblade in his hand. Shizuo grabbed the punk with one hand and held him up by the back of his shirt collar. "I hate violence. And you just tried to cut me with a blade" The former bartender snapped his cigarette in half and stepped on it. A punch was delivered to the thug that sent him flying. His partner dropped the backpack and took off. Shizuo eyes the young boy lying on the ground. "T-Thank you." He managed to mutter before passing out. Shizuo knew he had no choice so he slung the boy's limp body over his shoulder, grabbed the boy's stuff and headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you have no idea who this boy is?" The man in the lab coat asked. "None what so ever. He took a few blows to the stomach and coughed up blood, that's why I brought him here, Shinra." Shizuo pushed up his sun glasses as the doctor, Shinra, lifted the young boy's shirt and examined his black and blue torso. "Hmm, Shizuo look through the kid's backpack and try to find some identification." Shinra said. The said man rose and unzipped the backpack and was shocked when he discovered its contents. "…. the hell?" Shizuo pulled out a black high school uniform, a girl's to be exact, along with binoculars and a walkie talkie. Shinra glanced at the contents, looked back at the boy and took off his baseball cap. Tousles of black hair spilled out along the "boy's" face. "Figures, Shizuo this is a girl." Shizuo's eyes widened behind the blue lenses of his sun glasses. "What's a girl doing dressed as a boy?" Shinra said to himself, "Ah well, never the less she's not seriously hurt. She'll be out for two days at the most. Until then I suggest you keep her comfortable." "Wait me? Why can't she stay here with you and Celty?" An idiotic grin appeared on the doctor's face. "Tonight, I'm cooking a romantic dinner for us! So no, she can't stay here." Shizuo groaned "Alright, well how am I supposed to get her to my house without attracting attention?" "Oh right! Hang on! I think I have a duffle bag her size!"


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as you wake up a deep pain comes from your stomach. You moan and lift up your shirt to see a huge bruise over your lower torso. 'How did that get there?' You wonder. That's when you realize you're in an unfamiliar room. Like a normal person would, thoughts race through your head as you try to piece together what happened. That's right; you were walking home from school when two thugs tried to mug you. Then that man came and you blacked out. Panic swept through you, throwing the covers off you sighed with relief. 'Ok I'm not tied down, or undressed, so where am I?' You decide it's best to investigate the room and look for anything that might be a clue to where you are. A chair is by the bed; on it is your backpack and your New York Giant's baseball cap that your pen pal from America gave you. All of your stuff was here, but what was that by your backpack? You lifted it up; it was a duffel bag. You unzipped it and found nothing inside, except a few strands of long black hair that matched your own. 'Oh God they put me in this.' You covered your mouth to prevent you from being sick. You had to get out of here before they came back. You quickly grabbed your stuff and ran out of the bedroom. You looked around the small apartment for a door out. You stop, realizing that it wasn't the best idea. With your luck someone would be outside waiting to see if you would run or not. You'd have to go out a window. You quickly ran back to the bedroom since it had the biggest window. Quick thinking gave you the idea to make a rope of sheets. You tied them your best and realized it still wasn't enough. Sighing, you stripped off your clothes and tied them onto the rope. It was perfect! You throw on your school uniform and slid down the rope carefully. You weren't even halfway down when the rope started coming undone. 'Damnit!' You thought. Never had your knots been strong. All you could think about was your sister as you fell three stories.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shizuo?" The blond man snapped out of his daze "Huh?" Tom sighed, "You've been in a daze all day. Why don't you go home and rest?" Shoving his hands in his pockets, Shizuo waved goodbye and started the trip to his apartment. He had been thinking about the mysterious girl who was unconscious in his apartment. He wondered when she would wake up, and how she would react to him. Shizuo didn't hang around people much so it would be awkward, but maybe this girl would befriend him. He always wanted some kind of friendship, even if it was a shallow one. The former bartender was already on his home street when he saw somebody sliding down a rope of some sort. As he got closer he realized it was the girl who was supposed to be unconscious. She had all of her stuff with her. Shizuo was about to call out to her, when the rope started to come undone. The stupid girl didn't even scream as she started to fall. Shizuo raced towards the girl, his arms ready to catch her. As the girl fell into his arms, his grip tightened on her and he unintentionally broke her arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo cautiously placed the once again unconscious girl in the duffel bag. He knew he had to get her to Shinra again so he could fix her arm. He hurried because he didn't want her to wake up inside the bag, he also hurried because it made him uneasy knowing he was carrying someone in a bag. He knocked on Shinra's door, unzipped the bag, and picked up the raven haired girl carefully. When Shinra answered the door he took one look at the girl and urged Shizuo inside. "What happened now?" the underground doctor asked. "Stupid kid was climbing out of the window with a rope made out of sheets. The knots came undone. I caught her but I heard a popping sound." Shinra took the girl's left arm and examined it. "It's dislocated alright, but nothing I can't fix." The young doctor pulled the girl's arm snapping it back in place. Her eyes opened, she yelped and pulled away from Shinra. "W-Who are you?" the girl said as she cradled her left arm with her right. The two men looked at each other, unsure of how to explain anything to this girl. The raven haired girl's eyes darted to Shizuo. "You're the person who saved me!" She bowed awkwardly "Thank you very much!" "It's nothing. Who are you kid?" The girl pouted, "I'm not a kid! I'm a fourth year in high school! My name is (F/N L/N)."


	6. Chapter 6

"I've told you my name, so what's yours?" You ask as you look at the man with dyed blond hair; the one who saved you.

"Shizuo Hewajima."

You tried to hide your shock but it was written all over your face. Your savior was the most dangerous man in Ikebukuro. How was that even possible? You had heard about him through your classmates. Some of the gang members at your school had even encountered him in a fight. Needless to say they were hospitalized for five months… You had to hide your shock and try to be your old self.

You grinned, "Nice to meet you Shizu-san!"

Your savior raised an eyebrow, obviously confused by your sudden changes in behavior.

"You can call me (F/N)-kun!"

"Why were you in boys clothes when I found you?" he asked.

Your eyes widened. You whispered "Emiko." and bolted across the room.

"Where's my backpack? My cell phone-"You were interrupted as you were being lifted off the floor. Shizuo was holding you by the back of your uniform collar. He turned you so you were in front of him as you flailed about frantically trying to escape.

"Calm down. What's the rush?" You stared into his blue lenses, knowing past them were his eyes.

"My sister! She was supposed to go on a date! She's probably worried about me Cell phone please!" Your thoughts were racing around at light speed, resulting in those scrambled sentences. The man in the lab coat handed you your backpack and you managed to break free of Shizuo's grip. Your hands searched the bag until you found your cell phone. You flipped your cell phone open and punched the keys furiously. You held it up to your ear and paced around until someone answered.

"Hello?" a voice said. A male voice.

"Who is this? What have you done to my sister?" You tried your best not to blow up right then and there, but you made sure your voice was firm.

The voice on the other line laughed "What haven't I done to her is a better question."

Your eyes flared "When I get my hands on you-"

"Orihara-san, who's that?" a female voice asked

"Your sister." The muffled noise that you heard hinted that he handed the phone to her.

"(F/N)-kun?"

"Emiko-nee! Where are you Are you hurt?"

"No (F/N)-kun, I'm fine. And I'm in….Shinjuku."

"YOUR WHERE?" Your scream seemed to echo throughout the apartment complex causing the man in the lab coat to flinch.

"(F/N)-kun, calm down. Remember what I told you?" Your sister's relaxed, timid voice echoed through your mind.

"Take a deep breath," You did as your sister said

"And breathe out." Your sister was always was the one to calm down, you were now back to your old self.

"Ko-nee, thank you."

"It's no problem, (F/N)-kun. Now I'm going to be staying here for a few months do you think you can stay with a friend?" Emiko asked. Yeah right… You had no friends… Sure you had a few "acquaintances" but they weren't people you could actually live with for a while.

"Yeah I guess." You lied "Who is this guy anyway?"

"Orihara-san is an old friend. I have to go now. You'll have to meet him some other time. Love you, good bye."

"Bye." You closed your phone.

"Thank you very much for all of your help!" You bowed

"I have to go now andfindaplacetostayforawhile."

"Is there something wrong?" the man in the lab coat asked

"My sister's staying with a friend for a few months, and I need to find a place to stay." You flashed him a reassuring smile

"But I'll be fine-"Shizuo cut you off as he mumbled something.

"Wh-what?"

"I said you can stay with me if you want."

You blinked twice.

"Huh?"

"Forget it! It was a stupid suggestion" he snarled as he walked out the door. You chased after him, your black hair flying every direction.

"Wait!" You said as you grabbed his arm. Bad move. He whirled around his teeth clenched, looking dangerous. You firmly stood your ground, holding a strong gaze against his own.

"I'd be very grateful if you let me stay with you. I'd do my share with chores and food. I promise not to be a nuisance and do whatever you ask of me." It sounded something that your sister would say, but you said it anyway bowing and holding your head down as you nervously awaited an answer. When you looked up you saw that he had calmed down a bit.

"Fine, grab your stuff so we can go."

You gave him a huge smile

"Thank you Shizu-san!"


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to his apartment was silent and awkward with this girl, (F/N), by Shizuo's side. At least for him it was, the high school girl skipped happily by his side, her long black hair swaying back and forth humming happily.

"So Shizu-san, do you have a girlfriend?"

The question was so blunt and straightforward that it caught the strongest man in Ikebukuro off guard.

"No." he grunted hiding his shock. The girl stopped.

"I'll bet if you smiled more girls would talk to you."

"Don't have the patience to deal with one anyway." He said as he walked passed her.

(F/N) caught up with Shizuo and stood in front of him skipping backwards.

"Don't you get lonely though Shizu-san?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"How are you doing that?" The raven-haired girl beamed.

"It takes skill to be this awesome. Some people learn others are born with it. You still haven't answered my question Shizu-san."

"I don't care of if I'm lonely or not and stop calling me that."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Just Shizuo is fine."

(F/N)-kun smiled.

"Whatever floats your boat artichoke!"

The man wearing sunglasses raised an eyebrow again, but said nothing.

"I never got to tell you how awesome it was when you sent that punk flying!"

This time he couldn't hide his shock.

"You weren't scared at all?"

"No. Why would I? You came to my rescue!" The girl tilted her head

"Was I supposed to be?"

"You should be. I'm impatient and throw things when I'm angry." The girl laughed

"So do I! You just haven't seen it yet and hopefully won't."

"Tch, I doubt you're scarier than I am when I'm angry."

(F/N) stopped walking and she looked into Shizuo's eyes, her expression hard as stone.

"You wanna bet?"

"I'm not gonna argue with you about it so drop it." The tone in his voice said it all; I'm done playing games so shut up. The man in the bartender suit took out a cigarette and lit.

"Fine." She huffed, obviously annoyed and turned away.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the walk was silent. When you finally were in the apartment Shizuo spoke for the first time since your little "spat".

"I'll sleep on the couch. You can take my bed." Somehow he knew you would protest, and he was right.

You frowned "But this is your apartment. It wouldn't feel right to have you sleep anywhere but your bed."

"You're right; it's my apartment so I can sleep wherever the hell I want and you sleep where I tell you. And I say I'm sleeping on the couch and you're sleeping in my bed."

"But my sister told me that-"As you rambled on about you sister teaching you right from wrong, etc., Shizuo knew he would snap soon. The last thing he wanted to do was scare you. No matter what you said he knew he was scarier than you would ever be. Not that he believed you could ever be scary; you were so small and cute it was impossible for anyone to think you could be scary. Like trying to compare a puppy to a wolverine.

Without a second thought Shizuo went to the nearest night table and searched through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He then turned towards you, you were still talking but Shizuo had tuned you out long ago. He lifted you up and carried you over his shoulder like a sack of flour. As you flailed around in protest, Shizuo made his way to his bedroom. There, he threw you on the bed and held you down with one hand, using the other to lift up the roll of duct tape and cut a piece with his teeth. He stopped when he felt you stop resisting. Confused, Shizuo looked down at you. You were pale white and your eyes were widened in fear. The former bartender felt your heart racing and you were shaking badly.

"Are you-"

Tears began sliding down your face. Shizuo immediately let you go and backed away, fearing that he hurt you in some way. What freaked him out even more was that you were completely silent. Not one cry escaped your lips, nor a whimper, or gasp; nothing. As soon as he let go of you, you brought your knees to your chest,

"(F/N)? I hurt you didn't I-" You surprised him by flinging your arms around him and crying into his chest.

"Y-You di-didn't h-hurt m-me." Shizuo heard you say, your voice muffled.

"What's wrong then?" You said nothing and Shizuo knew he had to calm you down before you could tell him anything

After Shizuo gave you a chocolate bar and some milk you were more relaxed.

"I guess it's about time I tell someone…." You paused

"Only if you want to listen."

The man shrugged "It's good to let stuff of your chest; go ahead."

You took a deep breath, "Well, in elementary I was bullied a lot, a-and one day I was out in a field looking for butterflies. I was alone and very weak at the time. Some middle school kids came and-" You paused when your voice started quivering again.

"T-The boys pinned me down and lifted up my shirt, a-and the girls began beating me. I cried and yelled but no one was outside. One of the girls got close enough to my face so I spat at her and kicked the boys that held me. I ran home and told my sister I fell out of a tree…" You stopped and looked at Shizuo; his face was serious, but he nodded for you to go on.

"I-I guess when you pinned me down I –I relapsed, It wasn't your fault so don't beat yourself up for it." You gave him a tired smile.

"Besides you're the only one I've ever told so you should feel pretty damn special about now." Shizuo wasn't laughing though.

"Why didn't you tell your sister? I thought younger kids could depend on their older siblings?"

"Well, me and Emiko are different. She's very shy and passive; never speaks her mind, never gets what she wants. The fact that our parents don't like her lowers her self-esteem even more. I feel the need to protect her versus her protecting me. I'm stronger and can take more hits then she can."

Shizuo said nothing; instead he got up to leave the room.

"It's late, you should get some sleep. You've got school tomorrow don't you?"

You nodded

"I'll walk you home. Where do you go to school?"

"(Name of your High School)"

"See you tomorrow." Shizuo turned off the lights and started closing the door.

"Shizuo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Just go to sleep already." As he left you snuggled a pillow. He might not admit it out loud, but both you and Shizuo had made a friend that night.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up to an empty apartment, but this didn't shock you. Shizuo left a note explaining he had to leave early for work. You wondered how you were going to cook lunch for yourself as you munched on some cereal. Your question was answered when you found a premade lunch left by Shizuo for you. You changed, brushed your hair, and set off.

As you left the apartment, you pulled out your IPod and started listening to your favorite American band, InnerPartySystem. Drowned out by the music, you hummed happily and skipped towards your school. You were fascinated by the American culture; the trends, clothes, and celebrities. You drilled your American pen pal, Maggie, for information about the current happenings, and in turn Maggie would drill you for info on Japanese culture.

As you skipped you wondered about the man your sister was staying with. You had never heard her say his name until yesterday. Orihara.  
>"Then why does it sound so familiar…?"<p>

Your thoughts were broken as you were snatched from behind, yet again. A cloth was pressed over your mouth and nose. Inhaling its contents, you fell into the back of a waiting car. A little later you passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Comments

Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story I really appreciate it and always forget to add comments ^^; Anyway, I've noticed how many of you have been reading this and adding to favorites, etc. If you reviewed I would really appreciate it. I read every single one of my comments I would love to hear your thoughts, and advice. It helps boost my confidence and makes me write more :D This chapter I'm going to warn is a bit suggestive with language and themes. If any of you find it inappropriate please tell me and I'll gladly change the rating/ Enjoy!

As you slowly regained consciousness, you found yourself once again in an unfamiliar setting.

"Oi, Kaname-san! She's awake!"

Before you could react two strong hands grabbed you until you were in a sitting position.

"Well, well it's about time you woke up princess." You tried focusing on the figure in front of you, but everything was spinning and you saw three of everything.

"The kidnapper addressing his victim in a flirty manner; isn't that a bit of a cliché?" You were normally a nice girl but the claws came out when you were threatened.

The man in front of you (who you assumed was Kaname-san) chuckled. "You're in no position talking like that sweetheart; you're in the Red Pistols' lair."

You groaned. Who used the word "lair" anymore?"

"I bet you're wondering why you're here, and what purpose you serve. Well I'll tell you." This guy was gonna make you vomit with all the things coming out of his mouth at the moment, but you pulled yourself together and listened to this cliché "villain" blabber on.

"One of your pals -Heiwajima- put some of my boys in the hospital a few days ago. These were the ones who mugged you some time ago. So I had a few of my boys follow you both. We snatched you because you're perfect bait to draw him out. And we'll kill him right in front of you."

By this time you stopped listening and focused on your eyesight. Eventually you regained it and took a good look at Kaname-san. He was dressed in the typical "gangster" clothes, had bad teeth, and his hat sideways.

You threw your head back and laughed "Are you guys serious? Dressing like that isn't going to make people fear you; it's just going to make them laugh at you. I've seen fan girls scarier than all of you."

Kaname tackled you suddenly, pinning you down on the couch you just now realized you were on.

"I tried being nice, but no more-" As a last resort you spit in his face hoping for a chance to escape, which you immediately decided wasn't the best idea until it was too late. Kaname squeezed your wrists so hard you thought they would snap and you screamed unintentionally.

"From now on your gonna be my bitch, right now I'm gonna claim you. And when your boyfriend comes to save you, the last thing he'll see is me screwing you and he won't be able to do anything about it."

Everything was fading in and out from the past to the present. Except this time it was worst then before. Kaname held both your arms above your head with one hand while the other began sliding up your skirt. This was it, you thought. This was the end for you. The harder he held your arms down the faster you began to shut down. When Kaname began licking your neck and sucking on it, you thought to yourself why should I let him win? Why do I constantly have to live with this scar that won't go away? I'm letting them win. Anger began boiling inside of you. Most of the time you restrained yourself for others safety, but this time you weren't going to hold back.

In a matter of seconds that bottled rage was released all at once in an explosion of fury. You threw Kaname off of you with such force he nearly hit a wall. You roared like a wild beast as the gang members rushed towards you. You fought them off all at once. Eventually most of them escaped, but you weren't interested in them. You headed towards Kaname who was lying on the floor.

"Kaname~" You sang. The man whimpered and tried to escape, but you pinned him to the ground.

"The tables have turned Kaname~" You laughed as you saw him squirming. I don't want your body." You grabbed his throat and squeezed tightly. "I want to take your precious life." You whispered eerily. You were so close to finishing him off, but you were interrupted by a horse's whiny and the sound of glass shattering.


	11. Chapter 11

Celty couldn't believe what she was seeing. The girl she was supposed to rescue was choking a gang member. The girl didn't look human at all more like a demon. Celty swore she saw that the girl's pupils were slits but it was hard to tell with the raven black hair covering most of her face. Celty's entrance seemed to have thrown the girl off. She was so busy staring at the Headless Rider that she loosened her grip; in result the gang member squirmed out and took off. The raven-haired school girl fell on her knees gasping. Celty ran towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

[Are you alright?]

The girl lifted her head and read the message.

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine."

She stood up and smiled

"Thank you. You came just in time. If you don't mind me asking are you the Headless Rider?"

Celty typed quickly on the keyboard.

[Yes, you're not scared are you?]

The girl laughed, as she did her ink black hair shook.

"I don't think I'm scared of anything after what just happened. Do you mind if you took your helmet off?"

Celty was used to that question; many kids this girls age and younger had seen her without her helmet and had not been surprised. As the dullahan removed the yellow helmet, the girl didn't even flinch.

"So it really is true… Thank you." She bowed

"I'm (F/N) (L/N), but you can call me (F/N)-kun."

[You can call me Celty.]

After the girl read the message she looked at Celty.

"By the way Celty-san, why are you here? I'm not ungrateful or anything, but how'd you find me?"

[Someone gave me a tip that a girl had been kidnapped. Tell me where you live and I'll drop you off.]

"Oh my gosh Shizuo!" (F/N) shouted.

Celty was stunned. [Shizuo Heiwajima?]

The high school girl nodded

"He said he would walk me to his apartment!"

[Wait, what?]

"My sister's visiting a friend, so Shizuo let me stay with him."

Celty was still so confused. Who was this girl exactly? What was her relationship with Shizuo?

"There's no time to explain! It's a long story! Please can you take me to (Your high school name)?"

[Ok get on.]

Celty formed a black helmet out of the shadows.

[Put this on]

Once (F/N) got on the two rode off.


	12. Chapter 12

Shizuo had been waiting at (High school name) for a good ten minutes and (F/N) still hadn't showed up. At this point his patience was growing thin. Why was she taking so long?

"Can I help you?"

Shizuo faced the person who spoke to him; a woman around his age or older. She had short, roughly cut brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Yeah, do you know (F/N)?"

The woman smiled, "Ah (L/N)-san? Yes, she's in my class though she didn't show up today…"

Her smile dropped to a frown.

"She didn't?"

"I'm sure she's fine though wherever she is. I best be going now, nice meeting you."

As the teacher walked off Shizuo got the feeling something was wrong. What could've happened? Where could she be? All sorts of questions like these flooded his mind-

"Shizuo-san!"

The man snapped back to reality as he saw the Black Rider-Celty- stop her bike in front of him. On the back of her bike was a familiar girl with ink black hair and soft brown eyes.

"Shizuo-san!" the girl shouted once again as she flung her arms around the former bar tender.

"I'm so sorry!"

As she clung to him he couldn't help but notice a purplish mark on her neck that looked like a bruise.

"What's that on your neck?"

(F/N) gingerly rested her fingers on the mark and immediately went pale.

"He left this." She whispered hoarsely.

"Who did?"

Shizuo's blood began to boil.

"I-I got kidnapped on the way to school by the Red Pistols because you beat up some of their members when you saved me." She paused as though she didn't like saying it.

"They wanted to bait you into coming after me, and when I spit into the gang leaders face he pinned me down and tried to have his way with me…"

Shizuo's eyes flared "He did WHAT? I'll fucking kill all of them!"

Celty got of her bike and frantically intercepted Shizuo's path.

[Hold on a second! The girl already handled them.]

As he read this the man turned to (F/N) for an explanation.

"I fought them off." Seeing his reaction she smirked

"I told you I'm scary when I'm angry."

Shizuo was confused once again by her changing emotions but accepted it anyway.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

The girl beamed "Yup! I don't think we'll be seeing them anytime soon."

"Great because from now on you're not leaving my sight."

Her expression died instantly "Wait what?"

"You're a magnet for almost every bad thing that happens in this city, and I'm taking care of you now so it's my job to protect you. From now on I will walk you anywhere you need to go. The only place you can be alone is the apartment."

"But-"

The glare Shizuo sent her told her his decision was final.

"..Fine..."

He turned to Celty "Thanks for taking her here."

[It's no problem. I have somewhere to be so I'll leave the rest to you.]

Celty sped down the highway fast. She had to meet with her client now that the job was done. After exiting and parking Shooter by the curb she entered the office building and made her way to the room.

"Finished already Celty? You work fast."

Celty would've glared at him if she could.

[What are you up to?]

"Eh? Me? I'm not up to anything. Why on Earth would you think I was up to something?" Her client, Izaya Orihara smirked at her.

[Don't play innocent. It looks disgusting on you.]

The informant simply laughed "Have a little faith in me would you?"

[You're planning something, and it has to do with Shizuo and that girl.]

"Is that what you think?"

[Why else would you send me to save her from the Red Pistols?]

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you. I have a duty to protect her. She is my girlfriend's sister after all."

[You have a girlfriend?]

Izaya frowned, "That hurts you know."

[Since when?]

"For a while now, you shouldn't act so surprised. You, a mythical creature have found love as well after all."

He had a good point…

"Here's your money."

As Celty rode back to her apartment she thought about Izaya's girlfriend. Something wasn't right; she needed to talk to her. For now she just had to hope that Shizuo and (F/N) would be safe until she found out if Izaya was telling the truth or not.

Authors Comments

This is really long... so be grateful! xD  
>Wow 12 chapters already... This is a lot longer than I thought it would be... oh well xD As long as you guys like it there shall be more until I stop!<br>Remember this fic crossovers with the Izayaxreader  
>what's this an actual maybe slight possibility of a plot? What madness is this?<br>Getting really off topic, do any of you read DRRR! fanfics? I have been spending my time trying to find a good DRRR! fic but alas I found none in the vast sea of yaoi... .  
>I have given up on reading DRRR! Fanfics since all I get is yaoi and Shizaya... I don't mean to offend anyone I just don't like yaoi. If anyone has read a good DRRR! Fic that doesn't have yaoi and has the characters mostly in character I would LOVE to read it link it to me and make my day!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"You don't have to treat me like this." (F/N) said after Celty had taken off leaving the strongest man in Ikebukuro and the high school girl alone once again. The two were heading home and the raven haired girl was slightly annoyed.

Shizuo took a drag on his cigarette before he replied, "I already told you why. Don't think I'll change my mind kid."

"And I already told you I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself. Why are you so persistent-"

"Your sister left you to find a safe place to stay until she came back. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be getting kidnapped or mugged every time you go outside, so I'm going to make sure you're safe."

"Oh I get it now."

'Finally she'll shut up now…' Shizuo thought.

"You're trying to put the moves on my sister."

That certainly wasn't what Shizuo had wanted to hear.

"What are you talking-"

Unfortunately there was no stopping her, this was only the beginning. The 5'3 girl stood in front of the 6'1 man looking rather menacing as she poked his chest.

"Alright stud muffin, let's get something straight. Just because you're helping me out doesn't mean that you can go ahead and make a move on my sister."

"I already told you I didn't need a girlfriend, and why would I make a move on your sister who I've never met?"

(F/N) took a step back thinking over what he had just said.

"You're right. Sorry I'm just really protective of Emiko."

"Whatever, let's get going it's starting to get dark."

You and Shizuo had walked silently side by side for a good ten minutes. The whole time you had been thinking about Emiko and the man she had been staying with; Orihara. The name was familiar, but you were sure your sister never mentioned him before. That's when it hit you like a ton of bricks. You had met a man with the name Izaya Orihara nine years ago. You were eight years old and just as feisty as you are now.

~Flashback~

_The school day had just finished and Emiko who was fourteen at the time picked you up and the two of you were on your way home. She had her short wheat colored hair partially down and two small pony tails on each side of her head were held up by two white ribbons._

"_Come on (F/N)-chan, we need to get home before dark or onii-chan will be worried." She said softly. You tugged on your sister's hand, "Ko-nee, there's a boy over there that's staring at you."_

_Emiko looked at where you were pointing and saw a high school boy staring at her just like you had said. She stroked your head and smile, "I don't think so. He's probably looking at you and hoping his children will be as beautiful as you."_

_You frowned, "Why does everyone tell me that?"_

_Emiko's smile melted away and turned into a frown almost instantly._

"_Do you not think so? Did somebody tell you different? Don't listen to them, you're very beautiful (F/N)-chan." _

_You covered your ears "No stop! I don't like that word! Why does everyone call me that and not Ko-nee? Ko-nee is very pretty!"_

_Your sister froze._

"_Ko-nee is even prettier than me-"_

_Emiko covered your mouth._

"_Don't ever say that again. Not in front of me, not in front of onii-chan, and especially not in front of mother and father."_

_One tear slid down her face. She brushed it off quickly and grabbed your hand again._

"_Come on, we can't keep onii-chan waiting."_

"_I think he can wait a few more minutes."_

_The voice came from the high school boy that had been watching the two of you._

"_W-who are you?" Emiko's voice was shaky as you noticed it was around all boys except onii-chan._

_The boy smirked "I'm Izaya Orihara, pleasure to meet you Emiko (L/N), (F/N) (L/N)."_

_You stood protectively in front of your sister. "How do you know us? I bet he's one of those weirdoes onii-chan told us about."_

_Izaya raised an eyebrow, pushed you aside, then completely ignored you as he faced your sister. He ran his hand down the side of her head._

"_You're pretty cute Emiko-chan."_

_Emiko was shaking badly as Izaya cornered her against the wall. By this time you were furious. You remembered your onii-chan telling you about some boys that wanted to give girls a "special hug", and that sometimes they gave you that hug even if you didn't want it. Right now it looked like Izaya wanted to give Emiko that special hug and you knew she didn't want it._

"_You can't give my nee-chan a special hug! Onii-chan said no one can give us special hugs until we're married!" _

_With those words you kicked him. As he went flying you wondered if you over did it, that's when you realized a vending machine had set him flying not your kick._

"_IZAYA!" a voice roared._

_You looked to your left and saw a now familiar boy with dyed blond hair gripping a stop sign. You didn't recognize him at the time, but this was no doubt about it the man you were currently living with. Yes this was Shizuo Heiwajima._

_Shizuo pulled his arm back ant threw it at Izaya. In his blind rage he didn't realize that you and your sister were in the sign's path. (You'd have to talk to him about that later.)_

_You tackled Emiko making sure neither of you were as the now air born object sailed past you and headed straight for Izaya. Unfortunately, it missed and the teenage troll took off with Shizuo close behind._

The last of the flashback you remembered was your parents striking Emiko for not being able to protect you.

You cursed yourself mentally for not remembering earlier. Why had your Ko-nee called that creep a friend? Why'd she call him a friend at all? You couldn't figure it out, and it pissed you off when you couldn't figure things out. You clenched your fists and tried to cool down by distracting yourself.

A young woman seemed to catch your attention pretty quickly. She was in rather nice clothes; a white long sleeved button up shirt and a black skirt with pantyhose and wedges. The way she was hobbling around gave you the impression she was drunk. There was a man with her and it looked like he was trying to help her walk.

"No way." You muttered under your breathe.

The man who was helping your sister was none other than the infamous Izaya Orihara.

'That bastard got my sister drunk. He's going to pay' you thought as you watched the two.

Izaya noticed you and quickly led Emiko away.

"That's right you better be scared Orihara because there's going to be hell to pay."

Author's comments

I'm back! :D (For now…)

Ello everyone as you can see I'm back from my wonderful trip to New Mexico 3  
>I was so relaxed I actually wrote a lot. I came up with a plot for it along with TGII Another Story! (Pfft it had a plot the whole time)<br>Anyway expect a LOT of surprises ;D  
>I also had a strange dream that I just thought would make a great reader insert. I put it up the first chapter along with Chapter 13 of The Girl in Ikebukuro. If all goes well with it I'll upload more of it along with my main two and I have more weird dreams I can turn into reader inserts so... if you all are interested after reading the first chapter tomorrow tell me and I'll put the other two up xD<br>As for the I'm back for now... I know I just got back from vacation but my parents are horrible at planning and so in about four day's time (I sound fancy xD) I will be off to Virginia with my mom to see my brother. Please don't kill me  
>I didn't plan this but I WILL PROMISE RIGHT NOW AND IF I DON'T KEEP IT ALL OF YOU CAN KILL ME that I WILL write more awesome filled chapters! (and maybe have more weird dreams along the way)<br>Now with all of that out of the way when I checked DA I had over 3000 messages  
>I want to thank all of my newcomers; commenters, readers, watchers, fav(ors? lol) for all of the support and welcome<br>I also would like to announce that the first chapter of The Girl in Ikebukuro here on DA has over 400 views!  
>Now that may not be a lot compared to other fanfic writers or reader insert writers but I for one am amazed at how many people have read my stories. It makes me feel warm and tingly inside knowing that strangers enjoy reading my work (and sometimes a bit strange jk xD)<br>I LOVE ALL OF YOU! IZAYAS AND SHIZUOS FOR ALL OF YOU! *grabs basket of the two and throws them in the air*  
>None of you will ever know how much you all make me smile when you read, comment, or fav my stories.<p>

Anyway, thanks for taking time to read this I LOVE YOU ALL


	14. Chapter 14

A sigh echoed through the quiet apartment. There are three types of sighs: depressed sighs, sighs of relief, and tired sighs. This particular sigh was a tired sigh, and the person it belonged to was Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shizuo was lying on the couch wearing his boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. He had one hand covering his face while he used the other to run his fingers through his dyed blond hair.

Anyone could easily tell that he was stressed out. A certain raven-haired beauty had been getting attacked lately and now he had to keep her close at all times. It didn't help how stubborn and head strong she was. All of her talking back just gave him a headache. Thankfully, (F/N) was now asleep in his room and he finally could get some rest.

Shizuo closed his eyes and relaxed his body. Slowly he began to drift off into sleep. He let his problems melt away, and slowly-

"Ahhhhhh!" A high-pitched scream rang through the apartment and stung Shizuo's ears.

His eyes opened instantly and he rose quickly. He threw his bedroom door open and readied himself for a fight. (He assumed someone broke in.) What Shizuo didn't expect was what was right in front of him.

(F/N) was standing up completely unharmed with something in her hands.

"Shizuo I never knew you were so adorable as a kid!" She gushed.

The strongest man in Ikebukuro snatched the picture frame away from her with a shade of light pink on his face.

"Give me that! What do you think you're doing?"

"I was trying to go to sleep when I saw that picture frame. You were seriously the cutest kid I have ever seen. Who's that little boy next to you?"

"None of your business!"

"Oh he's your little brother! I can see the resemblance! What's his name?"

"Kasuka." Shizuo did a double take. Did he just tell her his brother's name?

(F/N) smiled "What a great name! I bet he's just as handsome as you are."

The man froze "You think I'm handsome?"

The girl rolled her eyes "You'd have to be stupid or blind not to see that. You're very attractive.

"…Thanks…" He muttered.

The apartment was quiet once again.

"You'd better get to sleep, I'm waking you up early tomorrow." Shizuo said suddenly.

(F/N) cocked her head to the side. It was rather a cute sight… What was he thinking?

"Why?"

"Because I'm walking you to school." Shizuo expected her to protest but to his surprise (and relief) she didn't.

Of course (F/N) looked annoyed but she said nothing. Shizuo assumed she was too tired to complain, which was perfectly fine with him.

"Good night Shizuo."

"Yeah see you tomorrow ki- I mean (F/N)."


	15. Chapter 15

No matter how tired you were you always woke up early. Today of course was no exception, but today you seemed more annoyed than usual. Remembering why you were so tired just added to your irritation. Shizuo had woken you up early as he promised and the two of you had met up with Shizuo's boss Tom Tanaka. You had learned that Shizuo was a body guard for Tom and the two worked as debt collectors.

Tom was a cool tempered man unlike Shizuo. He was kind and friendly to you and didn't ask why you minor was living with a grown man. Shizuo and Tom seemed to get along pretty well. The two would then escort you to your high school, and once school was over Shizuo would walk with you back to his apartment. You had done this all week.

It was early Saturday morning now, yet your body refused to sleep any longer no matter how tired you were. You groaned, even more annoyed now that you heard knocking at the door. You threw the covers off of you and rolled off of Shizuo's comfortable bed. You're hair was sticking up in every direction, like normal. You were wearing one of Shizuo's t-shirts (though you hadn't seen him in anything other than his bar tender suit.) to sleep in which looked like a dress on you. Shizuo told you to be careful even if you were home alone. He was the only one who had keys so if someone was knocking it wasn't him.

You stretched and made your way to the door. You felt your heartbeat echo in your head. What if it was someone who was here to take you again? You clenched your fists and let out a small growl. No, you weren't going to let that happen. You seized the knob and opened the door, then quickly brought your fist forward in attempt to knock out whoever was there. Just as quickly as you launched the attack you immediately pulled your fist back right before it made contact with its target. You were completely stunned.

"Yuuhei Hanejima-san?"

"Sorry to drop in unexpectedly (L/N)-san. I was filming nearby and was hoping to see my brother." Yuuhei said in a monotone voice. You had invited him in and after you changed you introduced yourself to the handsome young actor. You a bit surprised that he hadn't even flinched at the sight of your fist coming towards his face but shrugged it off.

The two of you were now seated in the living room. 'If only Emiko was here.' You thought to yourself. Emiko had been a fan of Yuuhei's since she watched his first movie. It was funny and cute to see her get flustered when anybody mentioned his name. You had to make sure to get an autograph before he left.

"Brother?"

It didn't take long for you to put two and two together.

"So you're that little boy with Shizuo in the picture I found. Wow, it's an honor to meet you Hanejima-san. My sister is a big fan of yours."

"You can call me Kasuka if you'd like (L/N)-san. It would be awkward for aniki's girlfriend to address me by my stage name."

"A-Ah, no Kasuka-kun. It's not like that. Shizuo is just letting me stay with him until my sister comes back from visiting a friend."

You turned a light pink at the thought of the two of you as a couple.

"I see, sorry for the misunderstanding (L/N)-san He hasn't…hurt you has he?"

"No of course not. He actually saved me from some street thugs; that's how we met. He's gotten really protective after I got um kidnapped a second time. I'm not supposed to leave this apartment unless I'm with him."

"I apologize for you being in harm's way because of my brother."

"There's no need to apologize. It isn't his fault and it's not like I was hurt or anything. Sure he's a bit grumpy and rough around the edges but he's a good guy. And he does have a temper but he hasn't blown up once since I've met him."

Kasuka paused, "Really?"

His usual monotone voice sounded a bit surprised but only for a moment.

You nodded, "Like I said he's a good guy. That's why I want to do something for him. What kind of things does he like? I want to give him a present."

"He likes sweets, milk and pudding."

Sweets….

"Perfect! I've got something in mind already!" You smiled sweetly.

"I'd better go now. I wasn't supposed to stay this long."

Kasuka said as he stood up to leave.

"Kasuka-kun before you leave, could I have your autograph for my sister?"

Kasuka nodded and signed the paper you handed him.

"Thank you so much Kasuka-kun. I'll tell Shizuo that you stopped by and have him give you a call when he gets home."

"I appreciate it (L/N)-san."

He said as he opened the door.

"I know aniki's a good guy but most people don't think so and they're scared of him. Thank you for looking past that and seeing who he really is. You're a good influence in him. Whatever you're doing that's keeping aniki in check please continue."

"You can count on me!" You gave him a salute and laughed.

Kasuka gave you a small smile before he left the apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Comments:

Well I had nothing better to do on my birthday then write and submitt a new chapter. I'm all alone at my house on my birthday. *Forever Alone face* Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!

Not long after Kasuka left, you heard yet another knock at the door. After almost decking the famous actor in the face you decided it was best to not be overly cautious. You opened the door just a bit, wide enough so you could see who was at the door.

"(F/N)-chan?"

"Emi-nee!" You swing the door open and throw your arms around your beloved sister. Emiko, who is used to this kind of reaction for you so she smiles and holds you.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Shinjuku?" You say after you release her.

"I was, but I wanted to check on you and meet the family you're staying with. Don't want to be labeled as bad guardian now do I?" She giggled softly.

That was weird. The Emiko you knew was shy and anxious when she met new people. It made sense that she wanted to meet the "family" you were staying with but that giggle… You brushed it off and smiled.

"Right! Come in!" Emiko looked around the living room as she sat on the couch.

"This is a very nice apartment, but a bit small for a family. Is it just you and you're friend?"

"Yeah about that… My friend is out at the moment."

"Oh that's fine you can just tell me about her."

Oh boy this was going to be difficult.

"Right, about that… I'mactuallylivingwithaguy." You coughed.

"What?"

"I'mactuallylivingwithaguy." You muttered a bit louder.

"What are you-"

"I'm living with a guy ok! There I said it!" Emiko's eyes widened.

"(F/N)!"

"It's not like that ok! He's a friend and that's it." Your cheeks turned red seeing as how awkward a situation you were in.

"I know it sounds bad, but he's a super nice guy."

"What about your friends-"

"You don't get it do you Emi-nee. I never had friends."

The apartment fell silent.

"What about Maggie?" Emiko asked quietly, as a response you laughed sadly.

"She lives halfway across the world. Shizuo is the only friend I've ever had. You can thank mom and dad's insane over protective parenting for that. Treasuring me as a sacred possession, but in reality I was kept like a prisoner."

Once again the apartment was silent.

"How...old is he?"

"..Twenty-four…"

"A full grown man?! No. You're not going to stay here any longer (F/N)-chan." The tone in your sister's voice was unsettling and unfamiliar.

"W-Where will I stay then?" Your voice trembled slightly.

"With Izaya and I."

"I'm not going with you!"

"You'd rather choose a stranger over family?"

"He's better than that creep Orihara! And he's not a stranger he saved my life!"

"What do you know about Izaya?!" Your sister had snapped. She was screaming at you. Emiko had never acted this way before; it was scaring you.

"More than you do! The guy's bad news! Don't you remember him? He obviously had other intentions when he cornered you and started harassing you."

Emiko was silent and looked as though she was trying to remember.

"You're lying! I remember no such thing happening!

"What has he done to you Emi-nee? You're not acting normal." You're fear was displayed now as you looked at the stranger in front of you.

"I changed! Izaya made me a new woman and I'm finally happy for once!" Your anger returned almost instantly.

"What has that bastard done to you?! Where's the sweet, shy, Emiko I know?!" Emiko stared into your eyes.

"You don't understand do you? You're treating me just like mom and dad treat you. I'm not some weak person; I can take care of myself. I've been pushed around for too long. I'm done with this!"

You watched as your sister sobbed and ran out of the apartment. Your anger had reached a new peak. It was time to visit the infamous Izaya Orihara; you had a score to settle.


	17. Chapter 17

You immediately went to Shizuo's bedroom and rummaged through your clothes. You stopped when you found a large black shirt and jeans that fit you but hid your feminine figure. Satisfied with your clothes, you worked on your hair next.

You tied your hair into a bun on the top of your head and hid it with your New York Giant's baseball cap. Now that your gender was masked you set out for the task at hand; finding Izaya Orihara.

The streets of Ikebukuro were filled with people as usual, but right now it was of no importance to you. Izaya gave you the impression he was on the shady side so you figured a gang member would know where to find him. Luckily, you spotted a few Yellow Scarves' members.

"Oi! You three!" You shouted in a deep, convincing male voice. The said group turned around as you approached them. They were all taller than you the one in the middle that wore a yellow arm band was the tallest though. The one to the right of him had long brown hair and a yellow bandana that covered his mouth. The one to the left wore a yellow beanie and his black hair curled out beneath it.

"What do you want pip squeak?" The tallest one in the group said once he got a good look at you. You ignored his comment and cut straight to the chase.

"Do you know where I can find Izaya Orihara?"

"Orihara of Shinjuku? You don't want to mess with him." The one to the right with the long brown hair said.

"I need to settle something with him. He's done something to my sister."

"I don't think you'll find revenge as sweet as you think it'll be." The one to the right said.

"You ain't getting nothing from us." The one to the left spoke this time.

"Come on guys, let's go." This time you couldn't control your anger. You grabbed the tallest one and slammed him against a nearby building.

"Don't. Fuck. With. Me. You're going to tell me where to find him and you're going to make it quick.

"There's no need for unnecessary violence." The boy with long hair put a hand on your shoulder and broke you away from his friend.

"It'd be best if you left now." You stepped back from the group.

"Fine! I don't need your help! I'll find the bastard myself." You took off running as you did it started to rain heavily. You didn't care how long it took to find Izaya but you swore you would, and when you did-. An ear piercing horse whiny resounded through the city. You stopped running and saw the headless rider racing towards you.

Author's Comments:

I'm tired read this before I die

3 UPLOADS IN ONE NIGHT

So as many of you have noticed I haven't been on for 2 weeks or so well my parents made a new rule when school started ehich is no computer monday-friday unless its for homework which resulted in tonights 3 uploads. Please have patience writing takes time plus now I have assignments, choir, and the possibility of joining a band, etc. I'll try to upload when I have time I waited for a reason I wanted to make it special with 3 uploads instead of one and I don't know if I'll do that next time. So yeah... I'm tired and I'm gonna go to sleep and hopefully tomarrow I'll see tons of reviews and activity messeges from all of you. Make my dreams come true please~ Also if you have any questions/comments/concerns note me, comment on something, whatever you're comfy with I won't bite I promise ^^

3 UPLOADS IN ONE NIGHT I'M TIRED GOOD NIGHT  
>kthanksbye<br>zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	18. Chapter 18

Celty halted Shooter and took out her PDA.  
>[(FN), what are you doing here alone?]  
>The raven-haired girl looked wild, like an animal as she did when they had first met.<br>"I'm looking for Izaya Orihara. Can you take me to him?" Her voice was strong and she seemed determined.  
>[Izaya is bad news. You shouldn't get involved with him. Especially now that you're living with Shizuo…]<br>(F/N)'s eyes flared with anger.  
>"I know he's bad news. That's why I want him to get away from my sister. She's changed by just living with him for a few days."<br>[Does Shizuo know you're out here alone?]  
>"No and frankly I don't care about him right now. Getting that creep away from my sister is my top priority. I mean no disrespect when I say this Celty-san, but if you won't help me find him than you are of no use to me."<br>(F/N) walked off leaving a shocked Celty behind. Celty knew it wasn't right for the high school girl to be alone in Ikebukuro. The city was a monster just waiting for someone to take one wrong step and devour them. She also knew how pissed the blond-haired man would be if he found out Celty had just let the girl go. The dullahan had seen him when he was angry and would rather not have that anger directed towards her. The headless rider knew what she had to do. Celty rode up by the girl and showed her what she had typed.  
>[Please don't make me have to do this (FN)-san, but I will use force if necessary. Get on the bike please.]  
>"I'm sorry I can't. I need to find Izaya."<br>[Then you leave me no choice.]  
>A black shadowy substance was emitted from Celty's hand. The substance wrapped against the girl and grew tighter each time she struggled.<br>"You can't do this! You don't under-"  
>(FN)'s sentence was cut off as the shadow covered her mouth. Celty dragged the girl onto the bike and rode off.

"Welcome home Celty-"  
>Shinra stopped when he saw the girl Shizuo had brought to him wrapped in shadows and in Celty's arms.<br>[Shizuo doesn't want her to be by herself. I saw her alone in the rain on the way back from the job and decided she should stay with us until Shizuo picks her up.]  
>"Ah I see. Good plan Celty!"<br>The doctor praised as Celty gently sat the girl on the couch.  
>[(FN)-san, I hope you aren't angry with me. I just don't want you to get hurt, I'm sure Shizuo feels the same. I'm going to release you now, but you have to stay here.]  
>The girl clenched her fists as soon as she was released.<br>"I'm not going to get hurt. I don't need people doting on me all the time. I can take care of myself."  
>"I'm sure you can, but we're just being cautious. Your parents wouldn't want you to get hurt."<br>Shinra placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and tried to reason with her.  
>"My parents are crazy. I don't care if they worry about me. I'm just some prized object to them."<br>The apartment fell silent, until there was a brutal knock at the door.  
>"I can only imagine who that could be."<br>Shinra said dryly as he approached the door and braced himself. Shizuo burst through the door and into the apartment.  
>"She's gone! The kid's gone! I need to ask Celty to help me find her!"<br>The dullahan typed furiously on her PDA.  
>[Shizuo she's fine. She's here with Shinra and I.]<br>The strongest man in Ikebukuro pushed past the headless rider and headed for the girl.  
>"What the hell are you doing out of the apartment?!"<br>"I had some business I needed to take care of. Business that is not finished." (F/N) said rather calmly compared to the former bartender who looked like a ticking time bomb.  
>"What could possibly be so important-"<br>"My sister came to visit me at the apartment. We got into a fight and she ran out sobbing. I left the apartment to find the asshole whose been brainwashing her. I will find Izaya Orihara and nobody will stop me including you."  
>Shizuo's eyes widened when he heard that particular name.<br>"That flea's been causing problems again? I don't need to have a reason to beat the shit out of him, but this is a good reason to."  
>"No, I'm going to find him. Whatever you want to beat him up for can wait. He's mine."<br>The girl stared intently into Shizuo Heiwajima's eyes.  
>"You have no business getting involved with that flea! I'll take care of him and make sure he stays away from her!"<br>"You don't understand do you?! Emiko is my sister! I'm pretty sure if Kasuka was in trouble you wouldn't want anyone doing the work for you. You'd find the guy and tear him apart!"  
>"You and I aren't the same! You're just a kid-"<br>"I am NOT A KID! I am so tired of people thinking I'm weak! I beat up the Red Pistols' gang for fuck's sake! What do I have to do to convince you that I'm strong? Do I have to fight you?!"  
>The two continued to scream at each other while the headless rider and underground doctor watched nervously.<br>[Should we intervene?]  
>"Um guys-"<br>"Shut the hell up Shinra this doesn't involve you!"  
>The angry blond haired man roared. The doctor, in turn, put his hands up and backed away slowly. He turned to Celty, shrugged, and gave her a look that read 'I tried'.<br>"Shizuo I respect you as a person and friend, but I'm almost an adult. I don't want to fight with you, but this is something I have to do."  
>"And you don't seem to understand what I'm telling you. Once you get involved with that piece of shit there's no telling what kind of stuff he'll do to mess your life up!"<br>"My sister's life was ruined the day I was born. She was beat and abused every time something happened to me even when it wasn't her fault. So if my life has to be ruined by Izaya Orihara then I guess that's fair punishment for what I've done to her. Emiko is worth it."  
>Pushing past the shocked man, (FN) headed for the door.

When (F/N) left the apartment she went back to where she started. The girl decided to go to Shinjuku since that was where the informant broker's office was. From there, she would track him down no matter how long it took. (F/N) had only walked half a mile when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.  
>"I heard you were looking for me. But it seems like I've found you first. The tables have turned haven't they?"<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

You were now face to face with Izaya Orihara.  
>"It's about time! I have a bone to pick with you."<br>You cracked your neck and charged at him, but Izaya caught your wrist with little effort. He looked bored and unimpressed as if he were attacked everyday, which wouldn't be a surprise, the asshole deserved it.  
>"So this is what you wanted? How annoying. I thought you wanted to fight with words not fists. I'm disappointed in you."<br>You growled and struggled to free yourself from his grip.  
>"Cut the crap and fight me!"<br>You prepared yourself to head butt him, but Izaya wrapped you in a head lock.  
>"You're just like that brainless muscle head you live with. I find that quite irritating." He was too busy preaching to be on guard. Big mistake. With a simple kick he was doubled over in a second. You smirked triumphantly as he let go of you.<br>"You really shouldn't underestimate your opponent." He stood up, shaky at first. Getting hit by flying vending machines and heavier wasn't even remotely similar to a kick in the crotch. And a kick in the balls was exactly what he needed.  
>"I wouldn't call you an opponent since I don't fight girls." Izaya finally replied. "Especially girls that fight dirty."<br>"Why? Are you scared of being beat by one?"  
>"You're pretty cocky the complete opposite of your sister."<br>"Don't you dare talk about my sister like you know her." You snarled.  
>"Oh but I do know her, more than you even." He paused then added with a smirk. "And last night I got to know every inch of her."<br>Your eyes widened in shock, much to the informants delight.  
>"Why you piece of shit!"<br>You pounced on him pleased with the sound of his head hitting the concrete. With one hand you clutched his shirt and brought him to you. You used the other to run your fingers along his face gently before sinking your nails into his soft flesh. He threw you off, but you were satisfied with the three scratch marks you left behind.  
>"I didn't expect you to be such an animal." Izaya said in an agitated voice as he touched his face.<br>"Do you feel like fighting yet?" You grinned as you stood up, but ducked instinctually as you heard an object flying behind you. It was a good thing too; as you saw a vending machine hit Izaya and send him flying. You knew only one person who could've done that. You turned around and sure enough there he was; Shizuo Heiwajima panting heavily and glaring at you.  
>"The hell do you think you're doing?"<br>"I'm here to beat Izaya up like I said I would."  
>"Even after I told you all the shit he does?" You nodded<br>"I'll take my chances."  
>"Tch like hell I'll let you! You're going back to the apartment while I deal with the flea!"<br>"The only person who will be dealing with this asshole is me! The more you treat me like a kid the more I'll disobey you."  
>You both stared each other down, as Izaya slowly began to slip away. The informant moved unnoticed it seemed until Shizuo threw a sign at him without breaking away from your gaze. This was the ultimate fight for dominance and neither of you were going to back down.<br>"(F/N)…." The man growled  
>"Shizuo…." You growled back<br>"Go back to the apartment now."  
>"I'm not going anywhere without kicking his ass first."<br>"I'm running out of patience…"  
>"And I'm getting annoyed."<br>Your famous death glare was doing nothing for you right now; you had to throw him a curveball.  
>"Shizuo…" You said his name softly much to the man's confusion. You took off the baseball cap and let your hair fall freely.<br>"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked nervously.  
>"I-I'm sorry I don't listen to you. I really appreciate that you're there for me whenever I need you. And I never show it…"<br>By now the two men were beyond confused.  
>"So… I want to give you something to show my gratitude…" You grabbed the edge of your shirt gently and tugged it over your upper body, then head revealing your tank top.<br>"I'll…do whatever you ask of me..."  
>Shizuo took a few seconds to absorb what just happened.<br>"G-Good. Now go back to the apartment. I'll be there soon."  
>"Alright….but first…" You stepped forward coming closer to the nervous blond, knowing his guard was down and kicked him swiftly in the shin. Normally, an attack on the former bar tender would prove useless, but because of how vulnerable that part of the leg is, how powerful the kick was, and being caught off guard like that, the blow delivered quite the amount of pain.<br>"Fuuuuuck!"  
>"Sorry Shizuo, but a girl's gotta do what she has to."<br>Izaya, upon seeing this burst into laughter, laughing hysterically.  
>"Oh…oh god if there was one! I can't believe you fell for that! I knew you were all brawn and no brain but come on!" He chocked<br>"And your face! Priceless! The way your face turned red like some dreamy school girl!"  
>After he stopped laughing and regained his composure he continued.<br>"I didn't know you were a lolicon Shizu-chan. I know what I'm blackmailing you for this time. A poor defenseless twelve year old? Have you no shame?"  
>"I'm not twelve! I'm seventeen you piece of shit!"<br>"Not only that but a cross dresser as well. Great taste you have there Shizu-chan."  
>You growled as your anger skyrocketed.<br>"This time… I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Shizuo grabbed the nearest traffic light and threw it at his sworn enemy, who barely managed to dodge the attack.  
>"Isn't that line getting old?"<br>"Grah!"  
>Shizuo chased after him. You darted after the two rivals, determined not to be excluded from the fight. You knew Shizuo and Izaya were strong but you never imagined they would be this strong. As Izaya ran from Shizuo, he threw several knives in his direction. Shizuo dodged a few, and now they were headed straight your way.<br>You reacted quickly and jumped into the air and spun out of the way, leaving the knives soaring towards the crowd that had gathered due to the scene caused by the three of you. Luckily, they dispersed just in time.  
>By now Izaya was picking up his pace, making Shizuo run faster, and you weren't that far behind only a car's length away. Izaya turned a corner sharply, Shizuo stopped for a moment to catch his breath when suddenly a truck horn blared loudly but it was too late. Shizuo had already been run over.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

(F/N)'s eyes grew huge when she saw her friend's feet under the semi. She felt sick.  
>"Oh my God Shizuo!"<br>The girl with long black hair ran towards the strongest man in Ikebukuro and kneeled by his body.  
>"T-This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Shizuo."<br>Tears streamed down her face as she began to sob.  
>"I-I didn't even get to thank you for everything you've done for me. My only friend and now you're gone."<br>The God of Ikebukuro grinned as he watched the girl crying over his rival's body. Satisfied with the day's events, Izaya turned around and headed towards his home in Shinjuku. (F/N) watched as the man headed off debating whether she should stop him or not. She decided on the latter, not wanting to leave Shizuo's side. Revenge would come later; right now (F/N) just wanted to hold Shizuo, but first she had to get him out from under the truck.  
>Since the driver fled the scene, there was no one to move the truck. So (FN) crawled under it and gently pulled the man out. The former bartender's sun glasses were cracked, and he had a few bruises on his face, other than that he looked fine. (F/N) slowly removed his glasses fearing they would cut his eyes, and put them in her pocket. She mounted him and pressed her ear against his chest, and sighed with relief when she heard his heart beating.  
>'He's just knocked out not dead, but now I have to find a way to get him home.'<br>(F/N) looked around searching for something to help carry him. Finally she spotted something promising. Grinning, she bought it.

(F/N) brushed her hair and tied it up into a ponytail and changed into a tank top and some shorts. She had just finished taking Shizuo out of the duffle bag and laid him on a cloud of pillows she piled up on his bed. (F/N) then cleaned him up and started mixing the batter for a cake, when he woke up she would apologize and give him cake as a thank you/I'm sorry gift.  
>Before she changed (FN) put the cake in the oven. The high school girl smiled, she couldn't wait to give it to him. For now she would wait by his side. (F/N) brushed Shizuo's bangs out of his face. She couldn't believe how peaceful he looked as he slept. (F/N) was so used to his grumpy expressions she never thought she'd see him so relaxed. It made her think she should knock him out more often.  
>Man how lucky was she to have such a great friend?! Sure he was a pain sometimes, but he was an amazing guy. And damn did he look fine without that constipated look on his face! (FN) smiled while thinking this, then suddenly shook her head and snapped out of it. Staring at her caretaker when he was out cold on the couch was creepy and weird, and she was not a pervert.  
>(FN) sat there for a few minutes wondering when he would wake up. Five minutes passes.  
>'Geez who the hell does he think he is sleeping beauty?' This was the strongest man in Ikebukuro for crying out loud! He barely had a few scratches on him unless… (FN)'s eyes widened as she looked across Shizuo's body. What if his injuries were internal? Or… The high school girl gulped; under his clothes?  
>She really didn't want it to come to this. After a brief hesitation, (FN) decided it was for his own good and begun unbuttoning his shirt, and then froze when she remembered he had a vest on.  
>'I'm such an idiot!' She screamed mentally. 'Ok calm down you're not doing anything freaky. Take a deep breath.' The raven haired beauty searched for a way to get Shizuo out of it. (FN) was less than thrilled when she found a zipper at the back of his neck. Frowning, (F/N) straddled the unconscious man and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shizuo's face was unfortunately in a rather awkward place; her chest. The high school girl prayed and hoped he didn't wake up anytime soon.  
>After what seemed like an eternity, (FN) finally succeeded in removing his vest. She continued to unbutton his shirt where she left off and saw a huge purple and black bruise on his lower torso. 'Oh geez this is exactly why I did the right thing and took his shirt off. (F/N) jogged to the kitchen and returned with an ice pack. As soon as it touched Shizuo's warm chest he flinched and began to open his eyes.  
>"Shizuo-san?"<br>All the girl got in response was a groan.  
>"Shizu-san…" (FN) tried again. This time the man sat up.  
>"(FN) how'd I get here?"  
>The sentence was spoken slowly but what do you expect from someone who got hit by a semi? The girl sighed with relief.<br>"I carried you of course!"  
>(FN)'s cheerfulness was quickly replaced with worry as Shizuo sat up.  
>"Shizu-san you really shouldn't push yourself!"<br>"I'm fine really."  
>There was an awkward moment of silence.<br>"…Thanks for worrying about me…"  
>(FN) smiled softly.  
>"There's no need to thank me, we gotta take care of each other."<br>Shizuo blushed slightly as he turned away. Suddenly a horrendous smell made the pair crinkle their noses.  
>"The hell is that smell?"<br>Shizuo held his nose while (F/N) coughed. They both jumped when the fire alarm rang through the apartment.  
>"No! Not the cake!"<br>"What cake?!"  
>"I wanted to make you a thank you cake-"<br>"Shit!"  
>Shizuo ran to the kitchen with (FN) close behind. What they found was not a cake at all, but a blob of what resembled tar.  
>"That's supposed to be a cake?!"<br>"Hey I tried my best!"  
>Shizuo ignored her and quickly opened the oven. As he did there was a loud boom. The cake had exploded and now (FN) and Shizuo were covered in it. Silence fell over the two once again, until (F/N) started to giggle. Her giggling quickly turned into violent laughter.  
>"What the hell is so funny?!"<br>The raven haired girl began to wheeze and finally replied after she gasped for air.  
>"The cake exploded….and….and…we're covered in it… Oh God it smells so bad…."<br>Shizuo shook his head. He would never understand what went on in her mind and didn't want to, but he unknowingly cracked a smile.  
>"Leave the cooking to me from now on alright?"<br>(F/N) finally calmed down a bit and nodded.  
>"Alright."<p>

**Author's Note**

**(Please take note that this was published on DA on March 24th, 2014)**

**Hey Guys! It's been a while but today is a very special day; The 3rd year anniversary of this story!**  
><strong>In honor of it I finished the chapter just for this :3<strong>  
><strong>Also FUCKING DURARARA SEASON 2 I THINK YES<strong>  
><strong>Anywho thanks for reading~<strong>


End file.
